


Take to the Trail

by starwarned



Series: Fictober 2020 [7]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Gay Panic Hiking, Hiking, M/M, that's not really what this is but the tag is pretty funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/pseuds/starwarned
Summary: Fictober Day 7Prompt: Hiking adventuresSimon and Baz go on a hike and are incredibly in love.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Fictober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951321
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Take to the Trail

**Author's Note:**

> banter boys! 
> 
> prompt from [this list](https://subpar-selkie.tumblr.com/post/628080856195547136/flufftober-prompts) on tumblr!

“What do you  _ mean _ I can’t use my wings?” Simon whines, his hand freezing on the car door handle, the door halfway open and one of his feet on the concrete just outside it. 

I roll my eyes. “The whole point of this is to get exercise, Snow.” I twist my keys around in my fingers and look at him pointedly. 

“I still get exercise when I’m flying,” he insists, pushing the door open all the way and propping it open with his foot. 

I open my door and get out of the car without a response. I put the keys into my pocket and wait for Simon to finish exiting the car. 

“It works these muscles,” Simon says as he clambers out and shuts the door behind him. He leans on the side of the car and motions behind himself to where his wings would usually be poking out. He had Penny spell them away with that droid spell I can’t get a handle on. (Simon insists it’s because I don’t like  _ Star Wars  _ so I can’t get the true meaning behind the spell). 

If his muscle definition there is any indication, I know Simon’s back and shoulders get a workout when he flies. I could (and  _ have _ ) spent hours running my hands and tongue over his shoulders. Truthfully, I just don’t want to be alone on this hike. It’s early morning on a Saturday and it’s cold and if I don’t get to hold my boyfriend’s hand while we trek through the wilderness, I will light a tree on fire. 

I sigh and lean against my side of the car. “Please walk with me,” I finally say, making a strong effort to actually communicate my feelings to Simon versus stewing when he ends up flying to the top of this damned hike. I pull out the pout. 

It works and Simon rounds the car to step up in front of me. “Fine,” he says. “You’d probably get lost without me,” he adds, grinning. 

“You have a  _ terrible  _ sense of direction, love,” I say (fondly). I press my hands against Simon’s hips, suddenly very grateful for his choice of top today. He’d tried to make it a bit shorter this morning and ended up cutting it a bit too short, exposing a lovely strip of skin around his waist. I rub my thumbs over his bare hips and lean forward to kiss him softly. 

Simon shivers at my touch and I can’t help but smirk. “You spent most of Fifth Year mapping out the Catacombs so of course you’re better at it,” he mumbles. 

“I was hiding from you and putting flowers by my mother’s grave,” I say. “Not exactly taking a cartography lesson.” 

“You know I don’t know what that word means.”

“Context clues, Snow,” I say. “Figure it out.” 

He tugs out of my grasp and rolls his eyes affectionately at me. When he notices one of his trainers is untied, he stretches his leg up onto the hood of the car to retie it. I’m immensely distracted by his shorts that don’t leave a lot to the imagination. We drove a long way to get here and nobody’s around. We could easily forget the hike and I could get Simon back into the car and have my way with him- 

“Ready?” Simon asks, knocking me out of my sinful thoughts. 

I double-check that I have my sun-blocking hat and extra sunscreen stuffed in my fanny pack - I will not fuck around with getting toasted again like last summer. (That convertible was simultaneously a fantasy come true and a nightmare. Just thinking about how Simon looked behind the wheel - the wind ruffling his curls and that beautiful smile gracing his features - is making me nostalgic). I nod at Simon. 

The hike is long but Simon makes a recognizable effort to have us walk through the more shady parts of the trail. (I’m in love with the sweetest idiot of all time). There’s a secluded lake close to our path and Simon uses that irresistible confidence and strips down to his pants so he can jump in and cool off. I sit and watch him under the shade of a nearby tree. It’s warmed up considerably since we first arrived.

Simon splashes me a few times to get a rise out of me or to get me to join him but taking off my clothes would be too much of an ordeal and I can already see a sunburn starting to hit Simon’s cheeks and the tops of his shoulders. I’d be burnt to a crisp by now. 

When he finally stumbles out of the lake, he sprawls out on the grass in a sunny spot next to my shade so he can dry off. I scoot over to the edge of the shade so I can be next to him. 

“Have fun?” I ask, stretching out my legs and crossing one over the other. I’m wearing thin joggers because I couldn’t bear the thought of wearing shorts, but there’s a strip of skin between the hem and my socks where my pale skin shows through. I make a mental comparison to Simon’s golden skin tone. 

Simon hums, his eyes closed. He stretches his arm out blindly until he finds my hand to grab ahold of. “I love you,” he says quietly. 

Simon and I aren’t great at reminding each other that we do indeed love each other. It’s clear in our actions and in the amount of time we spend snogging even when I have schoolwork to get done, but words are hard for Simon and I have no excuse except wanting my life to have some sort of poetic mystery to it. (When I mentioned this to Penelope, she said I’m too dramatic for my own good. She’s not wrong). 

“I love you, too,” I say back, squeezing his hand. 

We lie there for another twenty minutes before I even realize that my hand holding Simon’s was in the sun and I now have the oddest looking sunburn on the back of my hand. Simon’s covered in a sunburn and I’ve never seen anyone happier about that fact. It’ll fade to a lovely tan in the next few days so I can’t particularly complain. 

The next time we go on a hike, Penelope and Shepard join us. Shepard talks to Simon about Pokemon for most of it while Penelope and I exchange exasperated looks, but when Simon takes the chance to stretch his wings and fly around in the secluded wood, I nearly cry. I’d do anything for this dragon boy, including subject myself to the blasted sun. 


End file.
